One-Shot: Klutz and the Oddball
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Hello, everyone! I wanted to write a cute story about Neville and Luna sharing a romantic moment during the Battle of Hogwarts. In Mad For Her, I did this with Neville taking the initiative for a kiss after saving Luna's life. But what if the scenario was reversed? What if Luna saved Neville's life and she kissed Neville first? Review and please, enjoy!


**One-Shot: Klutz and the Oddball**

Neville Longbottom sprinted up the main staircase of Hogwarts. Going against the flow of traffic, of students streaming either to get out or join the fight, did little to deter him. At one point, he spied a flash of red hair, as his good friend Ginny Weasley fell into stride beside him. Steps later, they both encountered Harry, the hero reaching for them both as though they were life rafts in the sea of students.

"Neville! Are you all right?"

"Never better! I feel like I could... spit fire!" Neville beamed. He was actually grinning. Adrenaline was better than the strongest firewhiskey. "Hey, you haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry's brow crinkled in utter confusion.

"I'm mad for her! Reckon it's about time I told her, cause we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" And he blasted away, not bothering to explain to his friends. He only just registered Harry bellow after him, "Check the Ravenclaw Tower!"

He took the staircase two at a time, his arms pumping as he practically threw his body further and further along. The past year on the run from the Carrows had slimmed him down and made him reach the peak of physical fitness. His chest was well-toned, and distinct muscles had formed along his arms. His calves, lean and sturdy, served him well as he continued to dash almost madly through the castle, calling Luna's name.

The Ravenclaw Tower was deathly quiet and deserted when he got there. Neville checked the boys dormitory and then the girls. Finding nothing, he headed back down the spiral staircase to find...

The Portrait Hole of the Grey Lady swinging closed, as Amycus Carrow stepped through. The twin Death Eater grinned evilly at him.

"Well, well, well. What's a Gryffindor doing in the Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Never you mind, you Death Eater cunt!" Neville puffed out his chest defiantly, wand at the ready. "Stupefy!"

Amycus blocked the attack with ease, and soon she and Neville were engaged in a fierce duel. Neville had become quite accomplished in the art thanks to Dumbledore's Army, and pretty much defending the whole of Hogwarts Castle nearly on his own for close to an entire year. Even then, however, as the adversaries continued, the fight gradually slid from a pretty even match into Amycus's favor. Grinning maliciously, she battered Neville again and again. Finally, she disarmed him and Neville crumpled down beside a window. Amycus towered over the biggest thorn in her side, closing in victoriously for the kill.

"I've waited a long time to do this, Longbottom," she jeered. She raised her wand.

"NO!" came a piercing cry, then a magical blast. The flash of green faded from Neville's eyes as he watched a thoroughly stunned Amycus freeze before toppling over, dead.

Soft, gentle hands pulled him to his feet, and a dazed Neville beamed when he gazed into the silvery eyes of the woman he loved. Luna Lovegood smiled gently at him, though her eyes were stricken and shaken.

Then, suddenly -

Luna's hands cupped Neville's face. Standing on her tiptoes, she pushed her lips up against his in a fierce kiss, her silver orbs fluttering closed instantly. Stiffening at the action at first, Neville recovered quickly and wasted no time in snogging Luna senseless, kissing her back. His one paw of a hand fell into her flowing blonde hair, encasing her skull. The other greedily cupped the curvy cheek of her ass, his fingernails digging into the flesh there, and Neville yanked Luna closer with a low groan, deepening the kiss.

He must have been doing something right, because Luna clearly liked the way he was kissing her. Nipples pink and straining against her top, she brazenly pushed her breasts up against Neville's toned pectoral muscles, rubbing the rising flesh there. "Mmmmmhhhmmmmmm... Yes, more, please," she rasped huskily into his mouth. It didn't sound like Luna at all... and Neville fucking adored it. His cock gave a violent twitch, and he shoved the hardness of his length into between her legs, caressing along her center.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Luna sighed deeply, and the sound parted her lips for him. Opening her mouth wide, Neville licked his way into Luna's mouth, and he soon felt her own tongue twine about his. Her arms finally wound about him, draping lazily about his neck and her hands fisting the fabric of his T-shirt. And as Neville and Luna embraced and kissed, the castle shook with the tremors of battle.

Neville was continuing to wriggle the evidence of his desire against Luna, and it was driving her stark raving mad. Feeling assertive, she boldly swept her leg high, raising it to Neville's waist and hooking her thigh about his torso. Their pelvises interlocked perfectly, though their balance was soon compromised and the couple dumped themselves onto the Ravenclaw common room couch, still snogging and kissing like mad.

Luna pressed Neville down into the cushions as she adjusted herself slightly, so that she was perfectly straddling his hips. Her dainty fingers made quick work of the buckle at his belt. Pulling down the zipper, Neville's manhood popped free, and through hooded eyelids, Luna appreciated its girth. They were both virgins, innocent in the ways of the world. But, if they were both going to die sometime between tonight and the next morning, they might as well consummate their love now. Be with each other intimately and demonstrate their passion for each other.

Luna's skirt ran high up her waist, and she guided Neville's meaty palms to her panties, encouraging him to slip them off her. He did, just down past her hips, and he shivered when she navigated his fingers to dip themselves into her wetness. Feel her arousal. Her walls clenched at Neville's touch, hungry for even more, and seizing his cock in her fist, Luna pumped it once, twice. Readying him for her. Neville moaned loudly, and against his lips still ravishing her own, Luna's own very kissed mouth curled up into a smile.

Beckoning Neville to her entrance, Luna came down on him, impaling him into her most intimate spot.

Neville and Luna broke the kiss to gasp. Luna even cried out at the pain, sending the airy sound against Neville's throat. Once pleasure had replaced initial pain, Luna began to rock her hips, bouncing up and down, up and down... Neville quickly learned with her, thrusting up into this beautiful woman in perfect time. Unsure where to put his hands, Luna answered that question for him by making him cup her swelling breasts into his palms. Neville squeezed, tweaked each nipple, and Luna keened into him, throwing her head back with a breathy moan.

"I want you to keep touching me," she gasped. "Just like that." She sank down onto his member again, to the hilt. "I want you to fucking shag me!"

Neville had never heard Luna swear before, and never had he been more attracted to anything in his life. Gritting his teeth, he rammed up into Luna harder as she rode him, arching her back and letting out rather sexy noises.

"Ummmm... Errrmmmmm... Mmmmmm... Hmmmm... Uhhhhh... Huhhhhhhh! Rrrrrrrr! Nev..."

They were undulating against each other frantically now, their sweaty bodies slapping together with delicious smacks. Their lips consumed each other, gnawing, snapping and lovingly biting. Neville's mouth swallowed Luna's completely, and her hands disappeared into his black locks. "Mmmmhmmmmmm..."

At last, Luna's walls clenched. Feeling the wave begin to crest, she wrenched herself free of the kiss with a small POP! and buried her face into Neville's shoulder. "Mmmmmmm!" She cried out into Neville's neck, her walls pulsing as juices spilled forth.

Neville held Luna tightly as he followed with another slam, two, a weaker third, and finally he came utterly apart, Luna milking him to the hilt.

Pausing to catch their collective breaths, the lovers gazed into each other's eyes. Closing the gap as one, Neville and Luna shared another long, lingering kiss. Luna's smooth hand caressed Neville's jaw.

"I love you, Neville."

Neville grinned lopsidedly. "I love you too, Luna."

Another last chaste peck on the lips, then the pair disentangled themselves. Luna seemed utterly at peace, as if making wild love on a couch was not something unusual. The couple cleansed themselves and redressed, Neville pink in the face but Luna looking rather pleased.

Then, with Luna taking her hand in Neville's, the new lovers raced out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, to rejoin the fight.


End file.
